Three Months Apart
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Raven and Starfire go to  Tamaran for three months, what happens when they're gone and when they return? BBxRAE with a little StarRob.
1. Chapter 1

** Wow another story. I got the idea for this one when I was half-asleep. Always seem to get the best ideas when I am. In the story Robin and Raven are 18, Starfire is 17, Cyborg is 24 and Beast Boy is 19.**

**Now for Chapter 1...**

**Chapter 1**

**Beast Boy**

Raven was leaving. Only for a few months but the idea killed me. Her and Star were going to Tamaran. Raven called it "A break from being a hero." but I called it torture.

When they departed I just wanted to kiss her good-bye and hold her close but I pushed the urge to the back of my mind. I was green, had fangs and was two heads shorter than her. Why would she want to kiss me or even be near me?

"I'll miss you Star. Don't forget to call every night." Robin said, giving Starfire a kiss on the lips and then a hug.

"I will miss you too boyfriend Robin." Starfire reassured him and hugged back.

"Don't let any of those Tamaranean boys steal your heart Rae," Cyborg joked and I froze. He didn't know but the comment still stung. "and call back every night, okay sis?"

Raven hugged Cyborg, "I will, I promise." she let go of him and then turned to look at me. "See you in three months Beast Boy." she said then smiled.

"See you Raven. And don't worry, I'll find a way to make you laugh by the time you get back." I made a goofy face at her.

"Whatever." she replied without emotion.

Starfire looked at her watch, "We must go friend Raven if we are to get there in time for the Gersploch feast."

"Okay. Bye guys." Raven said as she used her powers to create a levitating shield for her to fly on.

"See ya Rae!" "I'll miss you Star!" Cyborg and Robin shouted as the girls flew off. I just watched and waved as the girl I had loved since the day we mat flew away.

"Who wants to make mini pizzas?" Cyborg yelled as soon as the girls were out of sight.

"I'm in, how 'bout you Beast Boy?" Robin asked, following Cyborg towards the door leading off of the roof and back into the tower.

"Yeah, I'll be there, just give me a minute or two." I said, glancing back to look at my two best friends.

"Okay man, but hurry up," Cyborg shouted, knowing that something was up. He paused at the door, "and we should all play video games later, okay?"

"Okay Cy."

Both Robin and Cyborg walked through the door, leaving me alone. I looked up at the sky in the direction that Star and Raven flew off. "I'll find a way to admit it. I'll admit my feelings, the dreams, my deepest darkest secret," I said to the sky," I love you Rae." I whispered and blew a kiss to the moon.

** So there you go guys! I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, think I should do a chapter a day or a chapter a week? Thanks for reading!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I think I'm going to do a chapter a day because I already have just about all the chapters writen, they just need to be typed and posted. I guess I'll talk with you guys at the end of the chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

**Raven**

"Would you like to do the "hanging out" friend Raven?" Starfire asked me as I was reading. I marked my page and closed the book.

"Pardon?" I had been too absorbed in my book to hear what she said. I had responded to her voice, not her words.

"Would you like to do the "hanging out" before the Gersploch feast?" she smiled and stuck out her bottom lip.

I put my book down on the bed that I was sitting on, "Sure, but first, what is the Gersploch feast all about?"

"Oh! That is easy! You find your best friend and tell them a secret that you've never told anyone before. WE also eat many sweet treats. It is most joyous!" the princess danced around the room as she explained.

I was shocked yet pleased. _Maybe this is a chance to give up the facade, _I thought to myself, _Yup, it's finally time._ "That sounds awesome Star." I smiled at her and got off the bed, "So how do people hang out on Tamaran?"

"We can go ride on the backs of wild Zome-Zomes (AN I made that up), or watch a movie." she picked up a DVD case and a lasso like thing from the corner of her room.

"Lets go ride some Zome-Zomes." I said, smiling.

We walked out of her room and into one of the many long hallways of the Tamaranean palace. I looked at the walls and saw a bunch of portraits, In one of them there was Starfire and Blackfire. They looked so much alike but so very different.

They had the same long, lean body type and the same orangish, peachy skin tone but Starfire's red hair and Blackfire's black hair set them apart. Star's eyes were a greeny-yellow while Blackfire's were purple just slightly tinted red, so little that you had to look up close to see it. Starfire was wearing a huge grin and everything about her shouted "Puppy!". Blackfire's slightly narrowed eyes mixed with her frown said "Feline.". Their outfits were the same color and style as Star's costume that she wore every day for crime fighting back home on Earth.

"Friend Raven, why did you stop?" Starfire came up to me with a worried look on her face.

"Oh nothing Star, I was just looking at that picture of you and Blackfire." I started walking towards Starfire.

"I do miss her, even if she was so cruel to me." Starfire said, linking her arm with mine.

"She was your sister Star, you have to love her, you have ot miss her. You can't not." I answered.

A servent came running down the hallway towards us, "Princess, friend, the feast is about to begin!" he said then ran back the other way.

"We will have to go Zome-Zome riding tomorrow." Starfire said as she pulled me by the arm towards the feast hall.

**There we go, another chapter. I have nothing to talk about right now so until next time.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, sorry that it took me so long but I had homework :( I'm back now though! *Cheers are heard* yeh I'm happy too ;) **

**Chapter 3**

**Beast Boy**

"Okay, so what's up grass stain? You seem all deppressed now that the girls are gone." Cyborg asked as he beat me at another round of Call Of Duty 4, which was my best game.

"Yeah man, you havn't been yourself since the girls said that they were going." Robin said and took the controler from me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Especialy Raven." I looked at my coleges, my friends, my brothers and felt torn. If I told them they would tease me, but if I didn't I'd get in trouble too. _Just tell them,_ a voice inside my head said.

"Spill green bean." Cyborg looked at me with concern and brotherly love.

"I think I'm..." I said them stopped.

"Tell now." Robin ordered.

I put my hands on my face and sighed, "I think I'm in love with Raven but I can't tell her 'cause she doesn't feel the same way and she'd blast me." It felt good to get it off my cheast.

"That's your big secret?" Cyborg started laughing and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Wow, dude we've all known that sine we got back from Tokyo." Robin jumped up off the couch and raised his hand with the controler in it in the air, "Take that Tin-Man!" Robin shouted. Cyborg's side of the T.V screen was flashing "Game Over"

I stared at them in shock." Does Raven know?" I asked, suddenly terrified.

"Dude, she's as obliviouse as you." Cyborg handed me his controler and got up to go get something from the kitchen.

The look on my face must have shown that I needed more of an explination.

"Did you used to be blonde?" Robin asked. I nodded and he continued, "Figures. Okay well it's pretty obviouse that Raven really likes you because she's always watching you what we go into battle and when you almost get hurt she freezes up. And you watch her 24/7." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

My eyes widened, "R-really?"

"Yeah man." Cyborg came back with 3 glasses of coca-cola. Once he put them down on the coffee table his hand grabbed the controler from my hands. "I want a rematch Bird-Boy." he looked at Robin menicingly. Robin's only responce was a yawn and a moking beckon with his hand.

"Bring it robot." Robin said smiling.

As Robin and Cyborg started to play their video game my thoughts ran freely through my head. _She likes me back! She likes me back,_ I thought over and over again, sometimes changing the words but never loosing meaning of this sentece.

"I'm going to bed now." I declared an hour later, right before we were about to watch a movie, "I'm really tired."

"But BB! You can't just leave us like that!" Cyborg yelled at me teasingly.

"I've got a headache." I rubbed my temple.

"Take an Asprin and get your green butt over here. We can give you advise on Raven." Robin said, throwing a pillow at me.

I looked at both of them, my face flushed from what Robin had said. "Fine you win, this time." I walked over to the couch and took my spot. My eyes wandered to the spot beside me. _Raven,_ I thought, _come home soon._

**There you go! I can't tell you when I'll get the next chapter up but it'll be soon. I've been working on another story (I would post it but there's no catagory for the cartoon that it's based on.) so I havn't had much time. Till next time, **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	4. Chapter 4

** Heyy there, nothing really to say other than that. **

**Chapter 4**

**Raven**

"I'll admit it, that was really good Star, even if it did look like dog intestines." I laughed as we walked back into her room after the feast.

She smiled and placed the basket of candy that she had been holding on her bed, "It was wasn't it." she laughed as well. I glanced at the bed that I was using. It was round, like Starfire's, but instead of pink and green sheets they were black and dark blue.

I sat down on my bed and my stomach did a flip. _I wonder when we are going to start telling secrets,_ I questioned myself.

As if she had read my thoughts, Starfire sat on her bedand looked at me."Friend Raven, would you like for me to start the telling of secrets?"

"Sure, go ahead." I said, getting up to grab a sweet and then returning to my bed.

Starfire blushed, "I belive I want to marry Robin when I come of age."

I smiled. Robin was 18 and Star was turning 18 in 4 months. Robin had showed me the ring that he had boughten for her. He was going to purpose at her birthday party.

"Your turn Raven."

My eyes grew wide and I swallowed. _It's now or never,_ a voice inside my head whispered. "I'm kinda inlovewithBeastBoy." I mumbled, praying that she hadn't heard anything.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, "You have the love feelings for Beast Boy like I do for Robin? That is most wonderus! We must call the boys to tell them the great news!" Starfire reached to grab her comunicator. Bafore sh egot it though it was surrounded mby black magic.

"You can't tell Beast Boy! He wouldn't feel the same way!"

Starfire looked shocked. "But friend Raven, Beast Boy obviously loves you too. Have you gone blind? Do we need to take you too a doctor? Must we get you glasses?" Starfire began freeking out.

"Starfire! I'm fine calm down!" I got up to pat her on the back. "I can se just fine!"

"Then why can't you see that Beast Boy is very much in love with you too?" She asked , taking my shoulders and shaking me.

I let the comunicator fall on Starfire's bed, "You can call them, but say NOTHING about what we just talked about."

"Okay, thank you muchly friend Raven." she said smiling. She opened her comunicator and spoke into it, "Robin? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Someone please pick up."

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed when he answered.

A stupid smile crossed Starfire's face. _I wish me and Beast Boy could be like that,_ I thought.

"Hello boyfriend Robin, are Cyborg and Beast Boy there too? Ravne and I are calling in to say goodnight."

We heard Cyborg yell, "The grass stain went to bed right after the movie."

I frowned. I had wanted to atleast see him. He had seemed so upset when we left and I was hoping that he wasn't mad at me.

"Is something wrong Raven?" Robin asked, his face becoming clouded with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I think I'll be going to bed right after this."

Robin nodded his head , "We won't keep you. We all miss both you guys, love you Star."

Starfire giggled, "I miss you and love you too boyfriend Robin. We both miss all of you friends. Do tell Beast Boy that we said hello." WHen Starfire said Beast Boy's name she looked at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Bye guys!" Cyborg shouted.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said before Starfire hung up.

"There is something bothering you friend Raven. Please tell me, I wish to help you." Starfire grabbed her pajamas and slipped them on. They were a pink, satin dress with flowers all over.

I picked up my pajamas, blue plaid flanle with a black spagetti strap tank top. We both crawled into bed and Starfire asked again, "What is the matter friend Raven?"

I looked at her. _She's your best friend, you can thell her __**anything**__._ "Beast Boy went to bed before he called and her knew that we would be calling later. He seemed so sad when he left and I'm scared that he's mad at me." I spilled, frowning.

"Raven, he was probibly tired and ofcourse he was sad when we left, he won't see you in person for THREE months!" Starfire reached for the lamp. "Now we must get some rest so that we can go Zome-Zome riding tomorrow." She turned the lamp off and it was all dark.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Night Star."

"Goodnight friend Raven, and please tell me about your dream tomorrow morrning, I do belive that it will be about friend Beast Boy." Starfire giggled.

"Whatever." I whispered before I fell asleep, dreaming of Beast Boy like Starfire had predicted.

** Another chapter done, till next time, **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! I think I might just post that other story under Misc. Cartoons, I don't know.**

**Chapter 5**

**One Month Later**

**Beast Boy**

"Robin, turn the music up louder!" I shouted from across the training room.

Robin stopped hitting the punching bag and walked over too the sterio. He turned the dial almost all the way up. "Two more months man! I can't wait to see Star." Robin yelled over the music, "Are you going to tell Raven?"

I stoped doing my sit ups abruptly, "No way!" I shouted.

Cyborg walked in and turned the music down. Robin and I glared at him. "I was doing repairs on my baby! I couldn't pay attention to what I was doing." he said in his defence then glanced around the room, "I never knew you were here! Are you gunna train every morning and every night like Bird Boy here?"

I laughed and nodded my head, "Probibly. Why, does that surprise you?"

"Yep." both Cyborg and Robin said at the same time. I stuck my tounge out at them.

A ringing sound came from the table where our comunicators and the stario was. Robin got up and answered his. "Star!" he shouted as soon as he opened it up. We heard Starfire's voice on the other end then Robin smiled, "Yeah I miss you too. Two more months!" Starfire spoke again. "Okay, love you Star, bye!" he said then hung up.

"Whats up?" I asked, getting up to grab my own comunicator.

"The girls are going to be a few hours early."

Cyborg jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, "Eight more weeks man!" I smiled and Cyborg looked me up and down, "You gonna tell Raven that you're in love with her?"

My eyes grew wide and I shouted, "No!" as I walked out the door. I could hear them laughing back in the training room at my outburst. _When you have girl problems, _I thought,_ then come talk to me._

***Sigh* I'm really not sure what to do, whether I should post the other story or not. Please review and tell me what u think I should do.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm sorry, I've been working on like, three other stories so I didn't have time to work on this!**

**Chapter 6**

**Raven**

Laughing, Starfire threw another snowball at me. I returned the favor and hit her in the back.

It was winter in Tamaran. Starfire and I had been throwing snowballs at each other for atleast three hours. The snow wasn't cold but it made u cold none the less. It also had a purple tint to it. Our sweaters and jeans were soaked.

"I am so glad you can show emotion and laugh with me Raven. It makes being your very best friend even more fun than before." Starfire was refuring to the time before we defeted my dad.

I looked at her and smiled, "So am I Star, so am I."

She shivered, "I belive my cloths are too wet, we should go in and change."

I nodded my head and followed her inside. We entered her room slowly, I made my way over to my suitcase andtook out a new change of clothes. After I was done changing I was wearing my blue boots, black leggings and a long, blue knited sweater. Starfire had on a purple skirt with a green top that matched her shoes.

"I can not wait until we return back home, can you?" Starfire asked. I shook my head in responce. "Are you going to tell friend Beast Boy about your love feelings for him?"

My body stiffened and I stuttered, "N-no, why would I-I do, that? He-he'd think I was even m-more of a f-freak than he already does."

Starfire shook her head, "He loves you too Raven, please just realize this!"

I laughed, "You are crazy, did you know that?" I walked over to her and gave her a hug, the biggest hug I had given someone since the profecy had been fufilled. "Thanks Starfire but I can't risk it."

Starfire just smiled and hugged me back. After a few moments we broke free and she spoke, "Raven you are my very best friend, I want you to find ture love and happiness."

"I will fine happiness and someday, I'll find true love."

"Okay, but I want you to know that you will find both of these things in friend Beast Boy." she told me before pulling me into the hallway and towards the dining room for supper.

** Another chapter done. I'll post another one soon.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was really borde so I typed out this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7**

**Another Month Later**

**Beast Boy**

I stood up against the wall as strait as I could as Robin marked a line at where the top of my head was. I stepped back and looked. Once a month we all measured ourselves against one of the walls in the commons room. It sounds childish but it's just what we did.

It was so serious that Raven and Starfire had to mesure themselves in Tamaran and tell us their hights. I had grown two heads and a half. Raven's dark blue mark was about three inches below my green one. _Finally, _I thought, _I'm taller than her!_

"Wow Beast Boy, you've grown really tall over the past two months, you're not the shortest anymore." Robin said, punching my arm.

"Nope," I laughed, "that's Raven's thing now."

Cyborg, who was siting on the couch petting Silkie, stood up and walked over towards us, "Speaking of Raven, are you gonna tell her?"

"No! She'd throw me out the window!" I stepped away from him and leaned against the wall.

"That's what you think? Dude, you guys haven't even talked for two months because SOMEONE has been going to bed early every dang night!" Cyborg pointed an accusing finger at me.

I frowned at this, "She seemed so happy when she was leaving so I decided that I'll give her a break from me."

"She used to ask for you." Robin said, "She only stopped because we told her that you probibly weren't going to be coming out anytime soon. She was really disapionted."

"I'm still not telling her!" I said and walked towards the kitchen, leaving my friends to shack their heads and mumble on their own.

** Sorry that it was short but it's hard writing from a boy's POV so I try not to keep Beast Boy's chapters too long.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	8. Chapter 8

** Can't wait 'til my writer's block is over so I can work on the novel I'm writing.**

**Chapter 8**

**Raven**

"Awaken friend Raven! Please!" Starfire shouted as she shook me awake.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, still dazed from my sleep.

Starfire looked relived, "Friend Cyborg is on the comunicator."

"You woke me up for that?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted from the communicator in Starfire's hand, "I thought that you would like to know some interesting news but I guess not."

"What?" he had my attention now.

"Oh, nothing, you don't want to know."

Starfire smiled, "Tell her friend Cyborg!"

"Tell me what?"

Laughing, Cyborg finally anounced, "Beast Boy's taller than you!"

My eye's grew wide and I went compleatly still. Starfire and Cyborg laughed when they saw my exprestion. _He's taller than me! I can't belive it! Wait, does that mean..._

"You are now the shortest friend Raven!" Starfire clapped her hands together. "And now you and he would not just be but also look so adorible together!"

My face became red, "Starfire. I'm not into jokes right now."

"I don't think she's joking, and she shouldn't be because you guys would. It's like," he gave a dramatic pause, "you guys are ment to be."

"Cyborg." I said, daring him to go on."

"It's true. Oh man I got to go, talk to you girls later!" Cyborg quickly closed his comunicator, leaving me and Starfire alone.

"You must tell friend Beast Boy." Starfire said, getting up to turn the lights off.

"Not happening." I said before we were plunged into darkness. I driffted off to sleep, dreamig about Beast Boy once again.

** Sorry that this one's really short, just needed to know what was happening with Star and Rae.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you for the reveiws!**

**Chapter 9**

**Three Days Until The Girls Return**

**Beast Boy**

I looked at my reflection in the T-car window. We were going grocery shopping for the big supper that we were having when the girls got back. My heart skipped a beat at the thought. _Three more days, three more days_, I repeated over and over again in my head, a smile spreading across my face as I did.

"Why are you smiling green bean?" Cyborg asked from the drivers seat.

Robin turned around to look at me and answered the question, "Three more days until Star and Raven get home."

My cheeks turned a darker green, showing him that he was right. "So," I made a face at Robin, "What's your point?"

"Point is you need to tell her." Cyborg said as he parked the T-car and shut it off.

I opened my door and got out. I waited for them to do the same, "Why should I when I know that she's just going to reject me and hurt me?"

Robin, Cybrog and I walked into the grocery store. No one stared anymore, they had gotten used to seeing a guy in a cap and mask, a half human/ half robot and a green guy with pointy ears walking around.

"BB, man chill. She likes you too, maybe even loves you. Are you too brain dead to see that?" Cybrog asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Yeah right! Now," I turned my attention to Robin, "what are we making for supper?"

Robin, getting the idea that I wanted to change the subject, picked up a pack of stirfry meat and answered, "I'm thinking about a stirfry for supper then cheesecake for dessert. Star and Rae both like them right?"

Both Cyborg and I nodded our heads before I realized something, "What about me? I'm vegitarian remember!"

Picking up a pack of vegi-meat, Robin raised an eyesbrow at me, "Good enough?"

I nodded my head again. I was so excited, I'd grown over the past month and I was even taller than before. I was 6"2 now and Raven was still 5"8. Atleast I wasn't shorted than her anymore.

** Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I kept on getting interupted when I was typing it out. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**One Day Until The Girls Return Home**

**Raven**

My stomache did a flip as I repacked my suitcase once again. We were finally going home. Not that I didn't like Tamaran but I had missed the boys, Robin with his strait face and kind heart, Cyborg with his waffle obsetion and brotherly love, amd Beast Boy with his small and feble atempts to make me smile.

"Friend Raven, are you planning on telling friend Beast Boy that you love him?" Starfire asked as she flew into the room.

I looked up at her and blushed, "No Star, I'm not going to tell him. He'd freek out and run away."

Starfire shook her head at me, "Raven I still belive you need to go and doctor."

"I'm fine Star." I reminded her, finishing putting the last of my things in my suitcase and closing it up.

"No you are not! You can not see that the perfect man for you is sitting right infront of you waiting for you to realize that he loves you!"

"Star! Calm down!" I interupted her angry rant, "He doesn't love me back!"

"Yes he does! If you want me to call him right now to prove it to you I will!" she grabbed her comunicator.

"No!" I shouted and both of our comunicators were surrounded by a black aura.

"Please?" Starfire pleaded, giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

I looked at her and gave in slightly, "You can call them but you can't ask Beast Boy that! And you can't tell them that I love him either." I handed her the yellow and black comunicator that belonged to her.

Starfire smiled at me then paged Robin, "Hello boyfriend Robin!" I heard Robin's voice and then a deep laughter on the other end. _ Is that Beast Boy?_ All my emotions asked at once. _I think it is, _Wisdom's mouth hung open. _He sounds like he's grown up!_ Affection giggled. Starfire sighed, brining me back to reality. "Yes Robin, we are leaving as soon as we wake up. I love you too, goodbye friends!" she said then hung up.

"Beast Boy has changed so much Raven, you will find him quite attractive when we return." Starfire said as she flew out of the room.

I smiled. I really couldn't wait until we got home. I couldn't wait to see the reast of my family once again.

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Thank you for pointing out that I have horrible spelling skills, I'll use spellcheck from now on. (I never noticed that there's spellcheck on documents but I'll start using it now :) )**

**Chapter 11**

**The Day That The Girls Arrive Back Home**

**Beast Boy**

I was actually reading. It surprised me as much as it surprised everyone else. And I ENJOYED them too. Over the three months that the girls were in Tamaran I'd read four novels all part of one series. The Demonata. I absolutely loved them.

"Yo green bean! Come help with this desert!" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming." I shouted back as I marked my page and put the book down on the coffee table. When I walked into the kitchen Cyborg was covered in flour and cream-cheese. I laughed and took the bowl him. We were making frozen strawberry cheesecake for desert for the girls.

Cyborg shook his head, "Man, I have no clue what I'm doing here."

"Let me help you." I said. After about twenty-five minutes there was a strawberry cheesecake all ready to be frozen.

"Wow." Cyborg said and left the room.

I smiled to myself and walked back to my book. Two and a half hours passed and my communicator began to ring. I answered it to see Starfire flying. In the background I could see Jump City.

"Beast Boy, we are home! We will meet all of you on the roof!" Starfire squeeled and then hung up.

I sprang from my seat and called out to Robin and Cyborg, "The girls are gunna meet us on the roof!"

We all rushed to the door. Cybrog got there first. He opened the door rufly, almost ripping it from it's hinges. He ran up the stairs and we followed, making our way up to the top of Titans Tower.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Robin!" I heard Raven yell from behind us. I turned around just in time to see Raven run into me, embracing me in a hug. "I missed you so much!" Raven said and broke away from me, only to pull me closer again.

I ignored my shock and hugged her back, Her sent wafted to my nose and I smiled. She smelled like vanilla and lavender.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted happily and ran up to hm. Their lips met and their arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

_Raven's hugging me! _A voice inside my head shouted. When Raven left to go hug Robin and Cyborg I just stood there like an idiot and I would've stayed that way for the entire night if it weren't for Starfire and her bone-crushing hugs.

**There we are, another chapter typed and posted. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long, my mom spilled water on my computer and it was acting up.**

**Chapter 12**

**Raven**

"I havn't eaten like that since the Gersploch feast." I said, looking at all my friends.

"I agree friend Raven, it was quite delicious." Starfire smiled and finished off her styrfry.

"Glad you liked it ladies," Cyborg got up and colected out plates. "and just wait for the cheesecake. Beast Boy made most of it but I helped a tiny bit." Beast Boy's face flushed for a moment before he looked down at his feet.

"Can't wait Beast Boy." I smiled at him. _He has changed, _I thought to myself, _and he's so, hot!_ It was true, he was now even taller than what I thought he would have been, making me the shortest Titan. He's also grown, as in he filled out his suit really well now. "So," I started, looking Beast Boy in the eye, "Why havn't you cracked any lame jokes yet?"

"Maybe dear Raven," Beast Boy followed Cyborg into the kitchen, "I've grown up a little since the last time you were here." Cyborg came back into the table carrying five clean plates and Beast Boy came back carrying a frozen strawberry cheesecake.

"He has a point Birdy," Robin shrugged his shoulders, "He is alot more mature than he was three months ago."

I laughed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Beast Boy just shook his head and put a piece of cake on each plate Cyborg handed each of us one of the plates. "Thanks." everyone said as they received their piece of cake. We all ate in silence, giving a thumbs up in Cyborg or Beast Boy's direction now and then.

"That," Robin stood up and grabbed his plate, "Was amazing."

"I agree with Robin, it was incredible." Starfire took her plate as well.

I stood up and took my plate along with Beast Boy and Cyborg's. "I think that was the best cake ever."

"I knew you'd like it." Beast Boy took Starfire and Robin's plates from them. "I'll do dishes tonight."

"I'll help." I made my way to the kitchen. Beast Boy followed. The others wandered off to the couch to either play video games or watch T.V.

"I missed you." Beast Boy started the water and added the soap. I looked at him but his eyes were fixed on the bottle of dish soap.

"I missed you too," I said quietly. It was silent until I spoke up again, "Why didn't you ever want to talk?" I thought I felt tears in my eyes, "Why didn't you ever answer your comunicator or even say "Hi" when I was talking to someone else? Why did you "Go to bed early" every night?" A tear rolled down my cheek but I whipped it away quickly.

"Raven," Beast Boy laughed and turned to look at me, his emerald eyes sad, "You seemed so happy when you left, I thought you needed a break from me."

I laughed and walked over to where he was standing. "You may be extremly annoying but I still want to talk to you! I thought you were mad at me for something and just refused to have anything to do with me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You're perfect!" Beast Boy turned the tap off and turned his attention to washing dishes. His cheeks were tinted red.

"I'm far from it." I took the plate he handed me and dried it, looking at the floor the whole time.

Suddenly I felt large, muscular arms wrap around me. "Raven," Beast Boy chuckled, "You're perfect at it's best! You're blood is the Devils but you're an angel." I was surprised by his words but the shock wore off quickly and I hugged him back.

"You're crazy." I smiled into his chest.

"I know." Beast Boy pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders. "Raven," He began, "I think we need to talk."

"Okay," I was slightly frightened by his words. _What if he tells me he hates me?_ "On the roof at ten-thirty?"

"Okay." he smiled a brilliant grin that showed his fangs, making my heart race. "See you then." he walked away to sit next to Cyborg on the couch. They instantly began arguing about video games.

"Starfire, wanna go have a game of volley ball?" she sprang from her seat and flew over to me.

"Absolutly!" she pulled me out into the hallway. "What is it Raven? I know you wish to share something with me."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Oh glorious!" Starfire pulled me towards her room, "We must dress you up and put on make-up!"

"Wait!" I wiggled free from her grasp, "I just need help on how to tell him, nothing else."

"That is easy friend Raven!" Starfire took my arm again, "Just tell him the truth."

**Like I said, sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

**Beast Boy**

After the girls left a huge smile spread across my face.

"What is it grass stain?" Cyborg swapped the channel and turned on the Xbox.

"Nothing." I grabbed my controller and picked my character for the game we were playing.

Robin chuckled and picked his character, "You're meeting Raven somewhere later aren't you?"

"Why do you care?" I blushed.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Cyborg took his controller and picked his character. I didn't say anything at first, ignoring the question.

"Yes." I said quickly, hoping that they hadn't heard anything.

"Finally man! So, how you gonna tell her?" Robin started the game and our characters began battling.

"I have no idea! I don't want to look like a complete idiot!" I ran a hand through my hair. _Calm down,_ I thought, _It's just Raven, not like there's anything special going on. Not like we're soul mates._

"Beast Boy, just tell her. No games just the truth." Cyborg shrugged his shoulders like it was no big idea.

"Okay, so just tell her the truth." I took in a deep breath, "What time is it?"

Robin looked at his watch, "Nine-thirty, how come?"

My eyes got wide and I jumped from my seat, "I'm meeting her up there at ten thirty! Oh man I got to go get ready!" I ran towards the sliding doors that lead to the hallway. "See you guys later."

"See you BB!" Robin and Cyborg both said before turning back to their game.

Quickly, I ran towards my bedroom, blushing slightly as I passed the door that read Raven. When I passed Starfire's room I was sure I heard someone yelling, "I REFUSE to where a pink mini-dress, even IF you're my best friend!" _Either Raven and Starfire are hanging out or I've gone crazy, _I laughed silently.

Finally I reached my room. I entered the code, having to redo it several times I was going to fast. I grabbed clothes, a green t-shirt, black jeans, socks and underwear, and a towel. _I've eve been showering everyday! _I thought, _I must've really grown up!_

After I had showered and dressed I walked back into the main part of my room. The clock on the wall read ten. My heart began to race. Slowly, hoping to waist time, I brushed my pine tree green hair. _It's gotten longer. _I realized that it now covered my eyes. My eye's wandered to the tin of hair gel, _Should I style it?_ I wandered what Raven would like best. _I think I'm just going to leave it._

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, _Maybe, _I thought, _I should show her just how MUCH I love her._

**Another chapter finished!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the confessions! dududu! I'm so happy to FINALLY get this chapter down and post it!**

**I forgot to do this before but I don't own Teen Titans in anyway. I wish I did though ;)**

**Chapter 14**

**Raven**

"Oh glorious!" Starfire gave me a huge hug, "You look so beautiful!"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I did look nice. My hair was still in the same style but Star had insisted I wear a thick, black head band. Instead of my usual black leotard and blue cloak, I was wearing a black tank top and skinny blue jeans. I'd also swapped my usual blue boots for chunky black heels. Starfire had done my make-up and even though she promised to only use a little, my eyes were covered in blacks, blues and greys, giving them a smokey look. My lips also shone and smelled like vanilla due to Starfire's clear lip-gloss.

"If you do not agree friend Raven, we can go see friend Beast Boy, I am sure he will think the same." Starfire laughed hen she saw my expression.

"Star, why do I have to dress up? We're just talking." I looked at my best friend, wondering wether going to her for advice was a good idea or not.

"Do not worry friend Raven, that is hardly "dressing up"" Starfire looked at the wall then gasped, "Raven!" she pointed to the clock.

It read ten-thirty. My heart began to pound in my chest and my breathing quickened. "W-wish me luck?" I gave Starfire a weak smile then walked out into the hallway. _Oh Azar, Oh Azar, _I kept saying over and over again in my head. After what seemed like forever of walking down a hallway that I knew by heart, I came to the doorway leading to the roof.

_It's now or never, _I thought as I reached out a shacking hand to grab the knob. "I can do this, I can do this." I mumbled and opened the door. A wave of nervousness hit me when I was half way up the stairs and I stumbled. "Stupid empathy." I grabbed onto the railing and walked slowly to the last door.

When I opened the door Beast Boy's sent wafted to my nose and made my stomach do a summer-sault. _Don't worry, _I told myself, _it's just Beast Boy, the guy you've loved since you met. Who might even be your soul-mate. Oh Azar, _my eyes grew wide, _I never thought of that. What if he is? I wouldn't mind that but how would HE handle it? _I continued worrying silently even though I was smiling when I greeted Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven," he paused when he saw my make-up and clothes, "Star?" I nodded my head and he laughed. " I thought I heard you yelling at her about wearing a pink dress."

I blushed, "I don't do pink."

"I know." Beast Boy smiled a wide smile, one that showed his canines and made my hearty skip a beat.

"So," I looked him in the eyes and realized just how tall he had become. He towered over me and I should have ben intimidated but I felt there with him, "You wanted to talk?"

His cheeks darkened, "Um, well..." he sighed, "Raven I'm," Nervousness hit me again and I stumbled. He caught me, our faces ending just millimetres away from each other.

"I love you." we both breathed at the same time.

**I know, it's like, finally! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter! After this I will be posting the Epilogue then the sequel. Hope you enjoy reading this because I know I sure enjoyed writing it!**

** And I do not own Teen Titans in any way.**

**Chapter 15**

**Beast Boy**

"I love you." we both breathed at the same time. My heart stopped. _She loves me back! She loves me back!_ I screamed inside my head. We leaned in towards each other. Our lips collided and the tingling sensation that started in my lips spread and took over my entire body. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closed, never wanting to let go. Raven threw her arms around my neck, deepening the already extreamly passionate kiss. Reluctantly, we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Raven, I love you. I've always loved you. Since we met, heck, maybe even before that!" I placed my hands on her hips loosely and she rested her arms on my shoulders.

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed and set her head on my chest. My heartbeat sped up and she giggled, "I love you too. I think I have forever."

An enormous smile spread across my face and I grabbed one of her hands from around my neck. "So, beautiful, angelic Raven," a huge blush turned her usually pale cheeks a dark pink, "Will you do the honours of being my girlfriend and someday, maybe my wife?"

Raven only nodded her head, too embarrassed to say anything. I led her towards the door and she paused, "Where are we going?"

"Well, the girl that my two best friends have been pestering me about for the past three months just agreed to be my girlfriend. I have to tell them!" I saw the look of surprise on her face, "Or I don't have to, you're choice."

"No, don't worry," Raven laughed, "I just can't believe that Robin and Cy knew before me!"

"Well, they are my best friends, and I didn't know if you even liked me!" We were walking again towards the door. We reached it and started down the stairs.

"I like you, a lot." Raven kissed my cheek, "And I guess Star did know too." Now it was my turn to stop.

"She knew!"

"I did beg her not to tell anyone." Raven pulled me towards the second door. We walked out into the hallway and towards the commons. "Beast Boy," Raven started when we were almost there.

"Yeah Rae?"

"What would you do if we ended up being soul mates?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." I kissed the top of Raven's head, making her giggle.

"Okay, I just wanted to know." We both stopped in front of the doors leading to the commons and looked at each other, "Ready?" Raven asked, her hand hovering over the "Open" button.

"Absolutely." I smiled and she pressed it. We walked hand in hand, ready for the shrieks, gasps and laughs coming our way.

** OMG! That was soooo much fun to write, I really REALLY hope you guys like it. 'Til next time, **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	16. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue! I have an authors note at the end, tips.**

**Epilogue**

**Raven**

"Garfield!" I yelled from the living room of our floor in Titans Tower. He came running in, ready to smash a bad guy's face into a wall in an instant. "Chill out honey, I just need help explaining to Ebony why she can't go to public school."

He laughed and walked over to where we were sitting, "Sweety, you can't go until you have better control over your powers."

"But daddy," she crossed her pale, grayish arms over her chest, "I want to go to kindergarten like normal kids do. I already know that I can't change into animals, or move things, or heal people. And I know that I can't tell anyone about that fact that my entire family are super-heros." her amethyst eyes look from me to her father.

"Do you think Star or Jinx would have a better chance explaining this to her?" I looked at my husband, knowing we were getting no where.

"I get it mommy, it's just that it's no fare! And I don't mind getting home schooled with Chase and Elizabeth, I just want to meet other people who don't fight bad guys on a daily basis."

"I understand babe, maybe when you grow up, but right now you're too young. Get it Cougar Cub?" Beast Boy ruffled her green streaked blonde hair and called her by her "super hero" name.

"Okay daddy!" Ebony smiled then got up. She paused at the door, "Can I go play with Case and Elizabeth?"

"Yup." Garfield and I said at the same time. She walked away, humming a random tune as she did.

"She's so smart," Garfield wrapped his large, green arms around me, "Just like her mother."

We heard a crash then Ebony shout, "OW!" It was followed by her and her friends' laughter.

"She's also pretty clumsy," I pointed out, "Wonder where she gets that from."

We heard another crash and Cyborg scream, "DANG IT!"

"She hangs out with Cy too much." Garfield laughed and I joined him.

"Too true." I brought my lips to his and smiled. My life was perfect, I was married to the man I loved, I lived in a perfect home with all of my friends and last but not least, we's been blessed with our silly, blonde and green haired, violet eyed, clumsy daughter, who we couldn't live without if we tried.

**I'm done. Three Months Apart is officially finished. Too tell you the truth I didn't know I'd ever finish it. I got the idea for this one when I was half-asleep, (I have insomnia so yeah,) and I wrote it down right away. Thank you to everyone who supported me, everyone who reviewed, whether you were telling me I have horrible spelling or that I have to post the next chapter soon. Thank you if you even READ this story. Just, thank you. I hope to post the sequel soon.**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to inform everyone that the sequel has been started. It's called Moving Away and it's under Teen Titans. I hope you enjoy that one as much a you enjoyed this one.<strong>

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
